Current Storylines
Adam Rose: Him and his rosebuds are still partying for New Years. Alicia Fox: Currently Not in a Storyline. Antonio Cesaro: The WWE Champion looking to proove he is a fighting champion after he seemed like he wasn't when he cashed in on Daniel Bryan. Batista: Intercontinental Champion; Seth Rollins' Bodyguard. Big E Langston: Looking to recapture his Intercontinental Championship and for revenge against Seth Rollins. Big Show: A Paul Heyman Guy. Bo Dallas: Looking to start his singles career. Cameron: Currently Not in a Storyline. Christian: Injured CM Punk: After accidentally causing his former partner Daniel Bryan his WWE Title and winning the Superstar of the Year, he is looking to become WWE Champion #1 Contender Cody Rhodes: Turned on his brother Goldust. Curtis Axel: Currently Not in a Storyline. Damien Sandow: Looking to recapture the World Tag Team Championships with Fandango. Daniel Bryan: After holding the WWE Title for a night, he is looking to cash in his rematch clause. Darren Young: World Tag Team Champion in a rivalry with Fine Arts. Dean Ambrose: Looking for a date with Stephanie McMahon. Dolph Ziggler: Retracing his steps he realized losing to Jericho is the reason he's been off his game and looking for a loophole in Jericho's contract. Emma: Former friend of Paige. Erick Rowan: Returned back to the Wyatt Family after defeating Sami Zayn at TttT. Fandango: Looking to recapture the World Tag Team Championships with Sandow. Goldust: Turned on by his brother. Heath Slater: Currently Not in a Storyline. Jimmy and Jey Uso: Currently Not in a Storyline. John Cena: RAW General Manager. Justin Gabriel: Currently Not in a Storyline. Kane: Attacked by his brother but has yet to acknoledge him. Kofi Kingston: Taking CM Punk's lessons to heart. Konnor: Member of the Anscension and Undefeated. Lana: Manager of Rusev. Layla: Distraught about John Cena turning on her. Luke Harper: Member of The Wyatt Family. Mark Henry: Slowly bringing back the Hall of Pain. Mick Foley: Last seen when he brought back the Hardcore Championship and lost it to Ryback. Naomi: Currently not in a storyline. Natalya: Member of Women of Power, carying on Lita's beliefs, and turned on her former tag partner Summer Rae. Nikki Bella: Divas General Manager who believes Divas should "show more skin." Paige: Divas Champion who agrees in the "Hardcore Era" for the Divas. Paul Heyman: Manager of the Heyman Guys. R-Truth: Currently not in a storyline since Fandango beat him in his debut a Hell in a Cell 2013. Randy Orton: Yet to be seen since turning on his former tag team partner CM Punk and costing him the WWE Title at Cyber Sunday 2013. Renee Young: An un-bais Interviewer and NXT/Main Event commentator. Rey Mysterio: Missing since being taken away by the Ascension after the light went out on an episode of SmackDown. Rob Van Dam: Turned on by Sheamus on the last SmackDown. Roman Reigns: Losing to his former tag partner Reigns is still looking for another Intercontinental Title shot. Ryan "The D" Doner: Currently not in a storyline. Rusev: Undefeated dominating the WWE Roster. Sami Zayn: After losing to Erick Rowan at Tribute to the Troops in his 1st BIG Match in the WWE, He looks to redeem his career and beating The Miz 2 weeks later in a match that counted 3 minutes 42 seconds it is not a bad start. Seth Rollins: Member of the Authority, Intercontinental Champion and having a body guard in Batista. Stealing the IC title from Big E who was undefeated for nearly a year. Rollins would like to avoid Big E but will face him soon. Sheamus: Leader of the Ascension who wants to prove they are the most powerful group in WWE today. Stephanie McMahon: Chairwoman of WWE that is desperate in avoiding Dean Ambrose and is keeping the #1 contender for the WWE title in secret from unknown reasons. Stone Cold: Looking to win back the WWE Title after losing it to Daniel Bryan at Cyber Sunday. Summer Rae: Being turned on by her for tag team partners on the last SmackDown. Tamina Snuka: Member of Women of Power, carying on Lita's beliefs, and turned on her former tag partner Summer Rae. The Miz: Depressed after being dumped by Bo Dallas and is very unfocussed. Titus O'neil: World Tag Team Champion in a rivalry with Fine Arts. Tyson Kidd: Making a name for himself going after Swagger's US Title. Undertaker: Attacking his brother looking to get his revenge on him. Viktor: Member of the Ascension. Wade "Bad News" Barrett: Has yet to been seen since firing Kaitlyn at Survivor Series 2013. Xavier Woods: Dancing to the ring but has yet to talk. Zack Ryder: Injured after Roman Reigns broke his jaw with a Superman Punch. More to be added...